Out of the Darkness
by sermerlin
Summary: Neville finally realises his feelings for her. Fluffy, just after the war has ended. One-shot. Written before I watched Deathly Hallows Part 2


**Out of the Darkness**

He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to find her, make sure she was OK. She had to be OK, she had to be somewhere in the castle, caring for injured people.

Voldemort might be dead, but that doesn't mean that everyone had survived. But she had to survive. He would be lost without her.

''Neville, boy, come here and celebrate.'' he heard his grandmother say. But he couldn't, not without know she was safe.

''Mate, why the sad face. Everything is over now, the war is won.'' Seamus called after him. But Neville ignored him too, only one thing on his mind.

He raced the corridors, or what was left of them, looking everywhere. In every secret passage he'd gotten to know so well of the past year. In every classroom, every bathroom, not caring if it was boys or girls. He actually got yelled at by Moaning Myrtle about disrespectful he was.

After looking for 45 minutes he was getting desperate. There was only one room left.

He passed the wall three times, concentrating hard on what he needed.

_I need to find the room she is in, I need to find the room she is in, I need to find the room she is in, I need to fi-_

A door appeared, and he ran in, completely starstruck by the image before him.

He was in a field, a green field, flowers everywhere, butterflies in the sky and when he looked up there was a sky so beautiful you could lie down and stare at it forever.

But he forgot about all of this as soon as he saw her.

She wasn't wearing the battle clothes she wore before, she was now covered in a clean silky white dress.

Neville looked down to find himself no longer in his battle clothes either, but in a white pair of shorts and a red t-shirt.

He approached her carefully, but she didn't make a sound. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. Neville was instantly afraid she was dead, but he saw her chest going up in down in a steady motion, taking his concern away.

Neville sat down next to her, not sure what to do now he finally found her. But he didn't need to think for long.

Luna raised her arm and took his hand in hers, weaving their fingers together.

Neville's chest suddenly got warm with love for this girl. They've been through so much together, and he had found himself falling slowly in love with her. He was gutted after she didn't return to Hogwarts after Christmas. He hadn't heard from her or her father, but here she was. Lying on the grass, silently but very alive.

''Lie down.'' he heard her say, and so he did.

''What do you see in the sky?'' she asked.

Neville stared, but couldn't discover anything else beside the blue sky.

''A blue sky.'' he answered, turning his head to look at her.

She nodded. ''Exactly. That's why I know this is real. My dreams would have had clouds in various shapes.''

Neville smiled.

''What do you dream of?'' Luna asked him.

He let out a sigh.

''Would you really like an honest answer?''

Luna nodded. ''I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me.''

''I dream of things like this. I dream of happy places, no darkness, but mainly, I dream of you.''

Luna rolled on her side. ''That's rather odd. My dreams always involve you somehow. Werther it is as a physical appearance, or your face as a cloud. You are always there.''

Neville rolled on his side to.

''You know Luna. I've been falling for you. I was desperate to find you tonight, afraid of what might have happened. And I, I can't describe the feeling, but it was like I was lost. And when I walked through that door, and I saw you, I felt comple-''

''Are you going to kiss me?'' Luna interrupted him.

''What?'' Neville asked shocked.

Luna shrugged. ''You don't have to you know, it's just, I have this feeling your speech will end with kissing me and living happily ever after.''

Neville grinned. ''You mean, you want to, you know, kiss?''

''Didn't you get any of my vibrations? Your head must be full of Nargles then. I wish I had my Spectrespecs, then we would know for sure...'' she ended dreamily, probably thinking of a way to get the Nargles out of his head.

''I think the bugs in my head aren't Nargles, Luna. I think it's called love.''

Neville put his arm around Luna's waist and pulled her closer, holding her closely.

''And yes, I am going to kiss you.''


End file.
